


Keep Up

by meriel_r



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Choking, Light Hair Pulling, Luke Skywalker (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars Alternate Universe - No Force, Tango, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, finn (mentioned) - Freeform, mirror, practice room, soft kinky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: Rey is a ballroom dancer. Her dance partner, Finn, has injured himself at three weeks from a competition. Mr Skywalker decides to make Rey switch partner. Her "new" partner is Ben Solo, the hot yet obnoxious nephew of Skywalker. The two have always avoided each other , but now they are forced to stay assiduously in each others company. Practice Room Sex.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Keep Up

Rey sat languidly onto the floor, heaving restlessly. The muscles on her body were screaming against the effort she put herself through. Looking at herself in the mirror, she took notice of her level of dishevelment: hair was messily escaping the three buns on the back of her head and strands were sticking to her forehead; her skin was overly shiny from the sweat that covered her whole body; her face was mottled with red patches all over from the exertion and the overwhelming sultriness of the stuffy practice room.

She kept her gaze on the mirror, but switched the subject of interest. Rey sneered at the sight of him. Of-fucking-course he was still as put together as when they'd begun practicing. He always was. Was he even human? He never seemed to need a time-out, he never seemed to be out of breath, he never seemed to make a mistake. Hell, he never seemed to even sweat. Her eyes surveyed him thoroughly: his longish black wavy locks always perfectly set, his pale sharp face didn't indicate any sign of fatigue or distress with his bottomless amber eyes relaxedly resting shut just like his plush mouth, his breathing was calmly coming in and out of his regal nose, not one bead of sweat anywhere on his enormous body.

"If you're done scanning me," his baritone voice vibrated through the small room with its slight smug edge to it, making her jump, "we can start over again"

His self-satisfied gaze locked with hers in the mirror and one of his eyebrows shot up, contorting his face with a stern expression. Rey felt a tingle run down her spine and cursed herself in her mind. How could her traitorous body still react to him and his obnoxiously patronising attitude like that? Sure, it was undeniable that he basically was sex personified, but she despised him with all her might. It really didn't help her own mental health.

Usually, she would make sure to avoid him as much as possible and luckily he would do the same. But apparently, fate had something against her, because not only her partner Finn had injured himself at three weeks from the competition, but Mr Skywalker had decided to pair her with Ben-fucking-Solo. She should've expected it, actually. Mr Skywalker had tried to pair her up with his nephew ever since she started going to his dance studio and now he had finally succeeded.

Rey said nothing, but got up from her place on the floor and, after taking a swig from her water bottle, she went to her starting position, while Ben went to start the music. As the sound of the bandoneon at the beginning of El Choclo resonated from the speakers, Rey scanned quickly through the routine for the tango in her mind, which was pretty easy to tell the truth. _A basic reverse turn, followed by an open reverse turn, then two walks, a progressive link, natural promenade turn to rock turn, closed finish, two walks, progressive link and closed promenade, a five step, an open natural turn, outside spin and, for the last section, rock turn, closed finish and basic reverse turn._

Ben reached where she was standing in the middle of the room. He took her right hand with his left and placed his right one on the small of her back, while Rey rested her left arm on the one he kept around her body. He pressed the right side of his body onto her left side so that every inch of his frame was completely adhering to her own. Rey barely suppressed the sigh that threatened to escape her every time they had this type of physical contact. Ben locked his eyes with hers, silently asking her if she was ready to start and, after the imperceptible nod from her, they started dancing.

Rey tried to focus less on the steps, concentrating more on her breathing and on Ben. She had been chastised so many times by Mr Skywalker for never being overtaken by the emotional side of the dance and being too strictly fixated on the technique.

As Ben led her through the steps, they observed each other's faces with a close attention. She monitored the way he restlessly took her face in, pupils blowing wide as he settled his piercing eyes upon her parted lips. She started panting, letting her own hazel orbs fall to his mouth as well. It really was unfair that such alluring lips never failed to make her shudder from animosity with the most limited utterance. If only he would be marginally less unpleasant, she would not even think twice before jumping him and sucking that mouth senseless.

They stopped moving, frozen in their embraced position and breathing heavily in each other's face. The minty scent of the puffs of air that came out of his parted lips hit Rey's nostrils along the mixed traces of their bodies.

"Rey" he murmured, the smugness of his habitual tone was gone, only to be replaced by some sort of urgence that made her involuntarily clench her thighs together, squeezing the one he had between hers along the way. His groan made her snap out of it and realise what she'd done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she tried to withdraw from him, but his arm around her kept her fully in place.

"Rey, look at me"

She did. She looked up at him through her lashes. From such a close distance, she had to tilt up her head quite a bit to look at him in the eyes. He was so damn tall and she couldn't help but appreciate the way he towered upon her. The amber of his eyes was down to a thin ring around the widened pupils. Unconsciously, she let out her tongue to wet her dried lips and he followed the movement with his attentive gaze.

"Do you realise you are torturing me right now?" he whispered harshly.

"I wasn't aware of it" she susurrated in return, licking her lips again afterwards, this time intentionally.

He growled low in his chest. "Don't tease me, little one. It won't be a smart thing to do"

"Really?" Rey hazarded to challenge him, suddenly feeling high on the power she seemed to have over him, "Or else?"

"Or else I'll lose control and I'm not quite sure you may be able to keep up"

"Try me"

The second those words left her mouth, his lips crashed against hers in a ferocious kiss, all tongue and clashing teeth. One of his hands planted on the back of her head, tilting it at a better angle, while his other moved restlessly up and down her back before settling on the curve just above her ass. She gripped his wide shoulders for support, for her legs felt like jelly and seemed on the verge of giving up.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and turned them around so that her back was fully against his front and they were both facing the mirrored wall. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, both hands gripping at her hips, and walked both of them forward, until they were so close to their own reflection that Rey's feet were touching the glass.

"Here's what is going to happen, babygirl" Ben whispered against her ear, nipping at her lobe, "you are going to be a good girl and follow my orders, ok?"

Rey's eyes were glossy with desire as she nodded.

"I want you to answer"

"Y-yes" she whimpered at his commanding tone.

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, Ben"

He chuckled. "Try again, sweetheart"

"Yes, daddy"

He smirked in the mirror and gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement. He trailed his hands from her hips up her torso, barely brushing against her skin, arriving to her wrists, circling them in his grip and placing her hands against the glass. The skin he touched was an expanse of goosebumps.

"I want you to keep your hands like this and only move them when I tell you to" he imposed her, "and move your feet more apart"

She obliged quickly and was rewarded with a _good, baby, good_ that made a whimper escape her lips. After shushing her delicately, he placed a big hand on her back, pushing her until the upper half of her was flat against the cold mirror and her ass was bend upwards. He, then, let his hand trail down the curve of her buttock, giving a light squeeze.

Rey's hard breathing was fogging up the surface against her face. Being squished against it like this didn't give her the possibility of seeing, but she didn't care much about it, given what she was feeling. His hands massaging the sore muscles of her back and her ass and her legs made her feel heavenly, but the agonizingly slow pace he was moving at made her feel like she was in hell. She whined impatiently, only to be hushed again.

"You have to be patient, little one" he attached himself to her again, lips brushing a sensitive spot behind her left ear, "and also silent. You don't want others to hear us, do you?"

She shook her head no before remembering herself. "No, daddy"

"Good girl"

From this position, she could feel his hard length press against her butt. Ben's hands went to massage her small breasts through her top and she bit down on her lips to keep from making sounds. His hips had started to slowly move against her, while Ben mouthed her neck, kissing, sucking and licking all the space he could find. Rey tilted her head to grant him more access.

"Your skin is so sweet, my baby, so sweet" he muttered against her skin.

"D-daddy" she whined.

"Yes, darling?"

"Need…" Rey bit down on her lips hard enough to draw blood.

"What do you need, princess?" he pressed on, sounding breathless.

"Need you now, please daddy"

Ben groaned into the side of her neck at her desperate begging and, sneaking one hand under her practice skirt, cupping her cunt though her knickers. "Shit! You're dripping, Rey. I can feel it through your panties"

She mewled lowly at the feeling of his massive hand rubbing her core and couldn't help but let out a high-pitched moan when he dextrously pushed her undies to the side and slipped his middle finger inside of her to the hilt, curling it. Quickly, he brought his other hand to her mouth and thrusted two fingers past her lips, to keep her quiet. His breath hitched in his throat as soon as he felt her sucking them just as she would do on his dick. He pumped his finger in and out of her hard and fast, soon followed by another digit, stretching her as much as he could in preparation.

She desperately hummed around his fingers and he understood that she was close. He pressed his thumb against her clit and thrusted a third finger in, moving his hand as hard and as fast as he could, until he felt her tremble with the full force of her orgasm. He helped her thought it, still pumping his digits in and out until her shaking subdued. Gently, he turned her around and sat her onto the floor.

She looked up at him with the awe of a mind-blowing orgasm in her wet, shiny eyes. While her heartrate and her breathing were slowing down, he started undoing the belt, the two buttons and the fly of his practice pants. As they fell past his hips and down his legs, Rey's eyes widened at the outline of his erection tenting his boxers. She went to stand on her knees, but Ben stopped her. "Not now, kitten. I need to feel you around my cock, or I'll go mad"

He gestured her to stand up, which she did wobbling a little on her weakened legs.

"Take off your panties, but keep the skirt"

She did as he demanded, leaving the ruined piece of clothing on the wooden floor. When she was done, he captured her mouth with his in a bruising kiss, lifting her up. Her legs automatically went to lock behind his back, as he gripped with one of his hands her ass to support her weight and brought the other to enclose lightly against her throat.

Rey untucked his cock from his boxers and pumped him a couple of times, before sliding the head up and down her slit, coating it with her wetness. He groaned into her mouth and tightened slightly his grip on the column of her throat. "Do it, babygirl" he breathed onto her parted lips.

Rey slowly, but surely, guided the head of his cock inside her and tightened her legs around his waist, drawing him in inch by inch until he was fully sheltered inside her warm cunt. Ben sighed at the feeling, while Rey took a breath in, almost stealing the air he had let out, keeping it inside her lungs. His girth was larger than what she was used to, as she'd expected from his large figure. He gave her time to adjust and only started moving once she was ready.

He set a slow and steady pace at first, hand tightly gipping her hip to move her along his length. Ben stumbled forward a little, pressing her back against the cold glass and pushing his forehead against hers, eyes staring deeply into hers, nose against nose, opened mouth breathing into opened mouth. Her hands were buried inside his glorious hair, keeping him right there.

"D-daddy" Rey gasped after a while, scraping his scalp with her short nails, "faster and harder, p-please"

"Everything you want, babygirl"

He gave it to her how she wanted it. Faster. Harder. Her whimpering picked up again and he silenced her with fierce kisses, so that the only other sounds in the room were produced by the wet slapping of skin to skin and the lewd making out.

Rey felt herself near the edge way earlier than she would have preferred, so she pulled Ben's hair lightly to make him understand. He must've felt it too, for he moved down the hand that had been around her throat and his fingers started to quickly circle her clit as he kept snapping his hips into her. Soon enough, Rey felt herself freefall into her second orgasm, urged on by Ben's encouraging words whispered against her bruised lips. She dragged him down with her, clenching hard onto him. He came with a low grown and emptied himself inside of her.

Once they had both come down their hights and their breathing had steadied, Ben slipped out of her and placed her to sit on the floor.

"See," she said, still a little breathless, "told you I could keep up"


End file.
